Pasa el tiempo, mas no se olvida
by Krawall Brand
Summary: '¿Recuerdas aquellos bellos momentos juntos? Probablemente no, pero yo sí...' Pequeño drabble nacido del ocio, pasen, lean y disfruten :


Hey! Gente que me lee, acá les dejo otra historia :D (Y mira que tenía rato sin dar señales de vida...) Anyways, esto se me ocurrió mientras tomaba café y escuchaba 'Back to December' de Taylor Swift, me pareció muy linda la canción y con ella me inspiré algo para este drabble TxG, bueno, espero les guste, nos vemos más abajo :D

Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide;

_Disclaimers:Total drama island/Action/World Tour ni ninguna de sus series me pertenecen si no a sus autores originales Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch._

* * *

><p><em>Hola,<em> ¿qué tal? Espero que te encuentres bien, últimamente yo he estado pensando mucho en ti. Sí, aunque te suene raro, estas noches no he podido dormir bien ¿por qué? Por pensar, pensar en tantos momentos… sí, momentos contigo. ¿Recuerdas aquellos días en la isla donde nos conocimos? Era todo muy extraño en ese entonces, jaja quien iba a pensar que un juego de adolescentes nos iba a cambiar tanto, ¿no? Jaja, aun recuerdo exactamente nuestra primera charla, nuestra primera mirada… Todo, contigo todo fue especial… ¿Recuerdas el show de talentos? Y aquella hermosa canción que tocaste, en ese momento recuerdo haber sentido estar ahí escuchándote con el tiempo en cero, sólo estando nosotros… Fue muy bonito. Y siempre me encuentro volviendo a aquellos días en que todo era simple y divertido.

Pero… pasó el tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y estas me hicieron cometer tonterías en aquel entonces, la principal fue haber aceptado seguirle el juego a Duncan con su aventura… No sé que pensé al decirle que estaba bien, que como buenos amigos que éramos podíamos con eso.

Recuerdo muy bien el día en que todo se acabó… aquel frío Diciembre, las palabras que ambos usamos jamás las olvidaré. Ni como me sentí al verte alejarte, esa noche no pude dormir, te confieso que lo pasé fatal pero a la vez me hice la orgullosa, hasta que pasó una semana de todo eso, y fue cuando caí en cuenta del error que cometí. Es gracioso, nunca te aprecié como debí hacerlo, jamás me di cuenta de lo que tuve mientras estaba a tu lado hasta que, pues, todo se fue…

¿Y sabes? Ahora comprendo perfectamente si es que borraste mi numero, quemaste nuestras fotos, tiraste aquellos regalos, e incluso si cambiaste de dirección, ¿y quién no lo haría? Soy pésima, y es por eso que ahora reconozco que corrí con mucha suerte por el tiempo en el cual fuiste mío y que ignorantemente no valoré. Ya sé, muy tarde para darme cuenta… ¿Mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Aunque daría todo por volver a aquel día y haber hecho las cosas bien…

En realidad, creo que todo tuvo su razón. ¿Qué sería todo ahora si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas? ¿Habría algo todavía? No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si yo lo merezco, sólo sé que me gustaría tener la oportunidad de volvernos a enamorar, volver a divertirnos juntos como unos simples chicos que creían saberlo todo y tener las cosas bajo control. Jaja, pero bueno, aquí me encuentro a las 3:45 a.m mandándote este mail, ¿por qué? Porque hace unos días nos encontramos, ¿recuerdas? En el café al lado del parque, charlamos un par de horas acerca de cómo iba todo, te veías muy atareado, me contaste que obtuviste un nuevo contrato con una disquera local y desde ahí has estado ajetreado, te noté feliz, esto me animó todo el día y algo dentro de mí me obligó a escribirte ahora. Creo que sólo quiero saber si me recuerdas, aunque sea de mala forma, pero quiero saber si aun piensas como yo…

Como sea, sólo espero que sigas bien, te deseo lo mejor.

…_Con cariño, Gwen._

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo…— Me dije a mí misma cerrando el portátil tras haber enviado el mensaje, espero que escribirle no sea otro error…

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Bueno, malo o del asco? Opiniones en reviews :D Espero que les haya agradado:3 yo me sentí bien de escribir acerca de mi pareja favorita de nuevo *-* Jajaj pero bueno, me despido por acá, espero sus comentarios :D<p>

Saludos!

~KBrand.


End file.
